Pretend
by Wr1
Summary: Prequel to Shocks and Surprises at Christmas. Lee's friends from the north are coming over to stay and he needs to find a pretend girlfriend ad fast! Will Lucy be willing to comply?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a prequel to Shocks and surprises at Christmas. Basically how Lee and Lucy got together and how Wendy and Geoffrey ended up finding out. This first chapter is rubbish because I didn't know how to start it and any story suggestions would be gratefully received. **_

The phone was in his hand as he paced up and down the living room, past the couch and towards the door before heading back towards the kitchen doors as the phone was pressed tightly against his ear, alternating every now and again. Lee's free hand dangling against his leg occasionally hitting it as it dangled limply by his side, his concentration fully on the phone call. Back and forth back and forth he walked when he suddenly came to a standstill near the back of the couch, perching himself on the piece of chocolate coloured furniture.

"Say that again," he requested a tone of un-believability in his voice as it echoed done the phone line and to the receiver at the other end.

"How's your girlfriend?" His mate asked for the second time. Lee sat there in silence for a minute. He'd completely forgotten that the last time he had spoken to his friends from up north that he had told them he had a girlfriend. Shit. What was he going to do ? He could say they split up but then they'd start taking the mick. So, naturally he went for his favourite option. Lying.

"She good. Working at the minute," he covered up as he sighed a bit. Relief and frustration running through his body. Relief because now his friends won't take the piss out of him and frustration because they were visiting in the next two days and no way was he going to be able to find a girlfriend and then get her to agree to pretend that they had seen each other for more than a couple of days. The first part of that plan was difficult enough.

"So, me and Dan are coming down in a couple of days. Should be there by three and we're staying at yours, right?" His friend asked as Lee rubbed his forehead with his hand. Why did he ever agree to this in the first place?

"Ye that's right. One of you will have my bedroom and then one can have the couch," Lee explained. His mates knew nothing of him having a landlady or that he did not own the flat. Lee knew lying never got you nowhere but he had to. You see his friends are ones to take the mick often, anything they can pick on they will and they will NOT let it go for a few years or possibly never and he did NOT want that to happen.

John the man on the phone is Lee's oldest friend. Six foot, medium build and not so skinny but not fat. He's been married for since he was twenty and he's now forty five. Him and his wife have three kids all who Lee has never met because his wife's always disliked Lee. Possibly because of his sarcasm that often comes pouring out of his mouth at any given opportunity.

Dan is his second mate. Dan is slightly younger than the other two at forty-one. Five foot nine, short brown hair and slim. Dan was never the settling down type. But he's always attracted female attention whether they were at a club or a football match. Lee isn't like Dan he wants to settle down and start a family.

"Ok,mate. See you then," John finished as he hung up the phone. Lee groaned loudly as he fell back onto the couch, so his feet were over the back and his head resting on the couch pillow.

He had a find a girlfriend and fast. But where? And who could he manipulate into agreeing to his plan? Ah! Closing his eyes he began to think as he covered his face with his hands. Stressed was an understatement to how he was feeling at the moment. Who could he ask? Then a though hit him. Lucy! He could easily get her to agree and with that thought he smirked a bit. Lee's friends didn't know that he had a landlady or anything about Lucy. This plan of his could turn out rather well.

Just as that thought left him Lucy walked through the flat door, dumping her handbag and coat near the coat rack she went and sat down on the sofa, sighing heavily. Lucy turned her head to look down at Lee who's face was laid near her leg before shaking her head, closing her eyes and then leaning back. She had had a crap day at work. One of her clients left and went to another company and then the day just seemed to get worst from there. Lee simply watched her as she kept her eyes closed and head back. Her blonde hair laid loosely on her shoulders as her white blouse clung tightly to her and her black work trousers flowed straight down her legs. She had removed her black heels which now laid discarded by her feet.

"Tough day at work?" Lee asked as he manoeuvred himself so he was now sitting up.

"Ye," Lucy sighed as she lifted her legs up to be underneath her. Lucy was tired and it was only six o'clock.

"What happened?" Lee asked, curious as to why she was trying to relax.

"One of my clients decided to up and leave and the day just went down hill from there really," she explained as she opened her eyes for the first time in the conversation.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" Lee asked after contemplating whether to ask now or not but decided against it after seeing her look fed up. Anyway, she had a day off tomorrow and he would ask then.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled as Lee stood up and made his way over to the kitchen, wondering how he would be able to ask her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry this chapter is quite short I honestly couldn't think of anything to write! Any ideas and help would be much appreciated and then I might be able to upload a bit _**

The next morning came quickly as Lee groaned before removing the quilt from his body. Rubbing his eyes he placed his dressing gown on as he made his way out of his bedroom and into the living room, where Lucy was sat on the sofa in her pyjamas and a cup of coffee in her hands, the television on. Making his way into the kitchen he made himself a cuppa before joining Lucy on the sofa, yawning as he did so.

"Morning," she replied chirpily as Lee nodded his head. He couldn't think straight until he had some caffeine in his system. Turning his attention to the television he remembered what he had to ask Lucy and his eyes suddenly widened.

"Luce?" He asked sweetly as he turned to face her.

"What?" She asked suspiciously, her eyebrows raised.

"Can I have a huge favour?" He asked sweetly again. Lucy knew something was up. For a start her never called her Luce and secondly his tone of voice was quzzicaly.

"What do you want?" She asked sitting up as she placed her mug on the coffee table in front of her as she turned to face him.

"Canyoupretendthatthefaltismineandthatyou'remygirlfriendinfrontofmyfriends?" He asked really quickly as Lucy stared wide eyed at him. There was only a few words that she was able to pick out of that sentence and none of them sounded right.

"What?" She asked again as Lee sighed.

"You know my mates are staying for a few days from tomorrow?" He asked as Lucy nodded her head not liking were this was going," well, their kind of under the impression that I own the flat and that I have a girlfriend."

"And what would give them that impression?" She asked.

"I told them," Lee admitted as he sighed slightly, " could you maybe pretend that I own the flat and that you're my girlfriend?" He asked quite scared of what she would say. Lucy didn't answer straight away she sat there contemplating the options, she could say no and then Lee would be upset or she could say yes and pretend to be his girlfriend?

"Fine," she said as she sighed heavily.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked not wanting to push her into anything.

"Ye I mean you've done a load for me and anyway it could be fun. But I get to place the rules," Lucy instructed sternly as Lee nodded.

"Ye, sure what are the rules?" He asked now very happy that him and Lucy were going to pretend to be a couple.

"You can share my room when they're here. Rule number one do not call me babe or baby or anything like that, number two everything is under my conditions. Deal?" She said as she extended her hand out for Lee to shake which he did.

"Ok, sweetheart," he smiled as Lucy rolled her eyes at him before disappearing to her bedroom.

She had agreed! Agreed without any persuasion.


End file.
